Revenge is sweet
by miabarmes
Summary: Dark au. Not for Regina fans. Jefferson gets his revenge on Regina with help from an O.C. and Regina finally gets her just desserts. RAPE! Lots of bashing. Seriously NOT for Regina fans you have been warned. Please review. I meant what I said this story is not for Regina fans.
1. Chapter 1:prologue

**Author's note: Dark AU. Will get darker in other chapters. Not for Regina fans and bashing of pretty much all the characters except Jefferson. I do not own once upon a time because if I did I would have killed Regina off or at least had her punished more severely**

**In Storybrooke, Maine a lone red-haired figure walks the town's street towards the Mayor's house. As the red-haired figure walks, she is muttering to herself **_**"Stupid Jefferson. His stupidity could have ruined everything that we have been working towards."**_** with an angry look on her face.**

**The redhead stops in front of the Mayor's house and flicks her wrist toward the neighboring houses before opening the front gate and walks down the pathway to the front door. She flicks her wrist again and the door opens. She enters the foyer and flicks her wrist towards any mess she walks pass until she gets to the living which is a mess. The coffee table has been broken beyond repair and some of the furniture was turned over and disheveled. Cushions were out of place and some had bloody hand prints on them. The mysteries redhead flicks her wrist and the room is magically repaired. The woman turns and walks toward the stairs and flicks away any blood splatter that she sees on her way up to the Mayor's bedroom.**

**The red haired woman enters the Mayor's bedroom and spots a figure lying on floor in a pool of blood. The woman sighs to herself and mutters to herself again **_**"Stupid Jefferson." **_**She bends down and touches the figure on the floor and magically heals the unconscious and battered form of the mayor, while imprinting a small tattoo into the Mayor's wrist.**

**Regina awakens and notices a figure in the room with her. At first she thinks that it is Jefferson, who has come back to finish the job, then notices that the outline of the figure is female. Regina sits up and looks at her body in wonder because she doesn't feel any pain. She looks at the figure looming over her and says **_**"Thank you. I will reward you for anything that you….." **_**the rest of Regina's sentence is cut short by a kick to the face from the red haired who says **_**"You're not welcome. I didn't save you for you. I saved you for Jefferson and because you don't deserve any sympathy from anyone, you evil little whore."**_** the red head practically sneers the last four words. Regina's face goes white when she hears Jefferson's name, but then confusion and anger crosses her face **_**"What?"**_** Regina half-whispers, half yells.**

"_**I didn't heal you because I didn't want you to die, I saved you because I did not want people to mourn you, to feel bad about your death. I want you to die hated and alone. At this moment there are still people who still love you. So you can't die, not yet. So I came to prevent you from dying. Through first let's have a chat, if you would please look to your left wrist."**_** The red haired woman says while pointing to Regina's wrist.**

**Regina looks confused and a little frighten and angry, but does as she is told and looks to her left wrist and notices a small tattoo in blue-green ink. "That tattoo prevents you from harming anyone who has that same tattoo, but in black ink," the red head smirks at Regina and shows Regina the same tattoo on her right hip**_** " Oh yeah by the way no one, but those who have the tattoo can see it and only if they are aware that they have it."**_** She looks down at Regina with glee written all over her face.**

"_**Why? Why are you doing this? I don't even know who the hell you are."**_** Regina angrily says.**

**The red head looks down at Regina with such hate in her eyes and says **_**"My name is Isabella and you murdered my son, you stupid cow. I couldn't kill you after you had murdered my son because I was stilled trapped in my wolves form that your bitch of a mother trapped me in years ago. She hated how I was more powerful than her and had a higher status than her, but then again anyone had a higher status than her, the miller's daughter."**_** She sneers at Regina. "The only good thing that came from your mother's death was my freedom, through you probably look at it like a bad thing because I will destroy you and you will regret raping and murdering my son." After that the red haired woman gets up and walks toward the door, but then she pauses turns and says "oh yeah, you won't be able to mention this conversion to anyone. Bye, whore." Bella gives a little wave goodbye to Regina and walks out the door.**


	2. Chapter 2: the plan

**Author's note: Dark AU. Will get darker in other chapters. Not for Regina fans and bashing of pretty much all the characters except Jefferson. I do not own once upon a time because if I did I would have killed Regina off or at least had her punished more severely. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this story.**

**"Jefferson!" came a shout followed by a slam of the front door closing. "Jefferson! Jefferson, where the hell are you?" shouted Bella**

**Jefferson drunkenly answers back "I'm up here."**

**Bella walks up the stairs and down the hall to Jefferson's hat room. As she enters the room Jefferson looks up at her still very drunk and exclaims "Where have YOU been? I wanted to celebrate the death of the wicked bitch of the east."**

**"I went to go fix your mess, so don't start celebrating because the wicked bitch is still alive. I healed her." Bella announces as Jefferson looks at her with confusion and betrayal written on his face. "You did what?! Why the hell would you do that? I thought you hated Regina and that you wanted her dead." He yells.**

**"I do want her dead, but we can't kill her right now because if we kill her now she will be mourned and people will be looking for her killer. We will kill her when she is alone, broken and hated." says Bella. She looks at Jefferson and sighs loudly because he is all messy and drunk. "Come on you dumbass. Let's get you cleaned up and sober. After we do that I will explain what my plan is to destroy Regina." She says while picking Jefferson up off the floor and leading him down the hall toward the master bedroom.**

**After Jefferson is cleaned up and sober, they go to the living room because it's the only room in the house that does not drive Jefferson crazy. Jefferson looks up at Bella with a questioning look on his face. "Ok Bella, what's this plan of yours? How are we going to destroy Regina?" he asks. Bella sits on the couch quietly, leans back then looks up at Jefferson with a smirk on her face "First we have to 'show' people that Regina is still up to no good. We're going to pretend that Regina ripped out your heart and forced YOU to have sex with her basically raping YOU instead of it being the other way around. For this part of the plan you have to behave weirder than you already do. Pretend to be drunk, don't actually get drunk you'll just ruin the plan, got it." She looks at Jefferson with a look that promises pain of death if he messes the plan up. "That's just phase one of plan. Phase two involves me going to the sheriff Swan in a week and inform her about how you have been acting stranger than you already do ever since Regina summoned you to her house. I will than tell sheriff Swan how you come home every night you go to Regina's house and come back with your clothes torn and blood on them with bruises all over your body and a look of emptiness on your face." She explains with a look of triumph on her face.**

**"That sounds like a great plan and all Bella, but the one thing that's wrong with that plan is that I still have my heart." Jefferson says.**

"I know, but I'm going to cast a spell to make it seem like Regina has your heart and even go as far as creating a fake one and planting it in the Bitch's house. Once the fake heart is found and 'put it back in your body.' After that you will tell Sheriff Swan that you wish to press charges against Regina for rape and torture then once Regina is charged you will than begin to tell people that during the 28 years of being under the curse the whore was raping both you and graham. The reason that she targeted you is because you still remembered who you were from the enchanted forest and she wanted to punish you because you had worked with Rumpelstiltskin and also because of a minor involvement you had with her before she went down the path of evil." Bella discloses with a look of wickedness on her face. Jefferson sits there in awe of Bella's plan. "Now let's stop talking about Regina and move on to some fun things." as Bella was saying this she got up from when she was sitting and walked over to where Jefferson was sitting and straddled him. Jefferson looks at Bella with a dark, lustful look and a low chuckle and wraps his arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3: Bella's past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. I wish I did.**

**Author's note:**

**It pisses me off how some people can be okay with Regina killing an entire village, rape the huntsman for years, she was responsible for the death of who knows how many ****children who she sent to get that apple to give Snow White, tricking Jefferson, who was trying to provide a better life for his daughter, into going to wonderland and leaving him there to be tortured by her mother and oh yeah she KILLED her own father because she blamed Snow White for Daniel's death when it was her mother who killed him and Snow White was just a child who believed the best of every one and was still dealing with her mother's death that was caused by Cora, Regina's mother.**

**Enchanted Forest- Past**

**Standing in a baby's nursery is a red haired woman who was making faces and cooing sounds to the tiny newborn with a small tuff of brown hair on his head.**

**A man with brown messy hair enters the room and walks over toward the woman. He walks up behind to the woman and wrapped his arms around her and says **_**"Bella, let the boy sleep or he'll be up and crying for hours again after I worked so hard to get him to sleep. So come on let's go and relax before he wakes up and demands your attention again."**_** as he was saying this he was leading the red haired woman named Bella away from the crib and out of the room and ignoring the protesting woman **_**"Nooooo, I don't want to go. I need to stay and look at that bundle of cuteness." **_**She exclaims with a pout on her face.**

**The man takes one look at her and says**_** "No you need to relax and sleep. I know that you haven't been sleeping since Graham was born. You need to relax nothing's bad is going to happen." "But I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. I'm never wrong you know that." **_**Bella said looking worried and frightened. **_**"Bella we'll deal with whatever happens we always do."**_** Says the man who walks over to the woman and hugs her trying to calm her down **_**"Promise, Jasper?"**_** mumbles Bella into the man's shoulder. **_**"I promise."**_** Says Jasper.**

**A few hours later….**

**Bella is back in the nursery. This time the baby is awake and in her arms. She was sitting in a rocking chair feeding the baby and singing a lullaby. After she was finished feeding the baby and burps him. She starts to coo at the baby and telling him how much she loves him and how she will do anything to keep him safe as she was saying this a loud slamming sound echo's throughout the manor. Bella yells out Jaspers name, he comes in running with a sword in the hand he asks **_**"Bella, are you and Graham ok?"**_** Bella replies back **_**"Yes we're ok."**_** Jasper tells Bella to stay put with the baby and he'll go find the source of the sound, but before he takes one step out the door he goes flying and crashes into the crib. Bella turns to shield the baby from flying debris. Once Bella is sure that the baby is safe, she turns back toward the door just in time to see a woman enter the room.**

"_**Cora,"**_** Said Bella with traces of anger in her voice **_**"how dare you enter my home?"**_

"_**Hello Bella,"**_** Cora replies back **_**"How are you? How's married life?"**_** she continues as if they were old friends.**

"_**What do you want Cora? Why are you here? You presences is not wanted."**_** Bella says flicking her at Cora tossing her backwards into the wall. Once Bella is sure that Cora is out for a little bit and walks over to her husband to make sure that he's ok. After checking on her husband she places the baby in his bassinet that is layered with protection wards. She turns back toward Cora, but went flying and hits the wall. She gets up and sends a spell towards Cora which leads to an all-out battle between these two witches until Cora summons jasper to her and rips out his heart causing Bella to stop and scream out **_**"NO don't you dare touch him or I will kill you."**_** Cora looks at Bella with a smirk on her face and then starts to crush the heart until the heart turns in to dust and Jasper collapses dead. Bella lets out an anguish cry **_**"Jasper! You bitch, I will kill you and everything that you have ever loved. You will regret killing him." "I'll regret nothing. Especially when my daughter becomes queen now one down one more to go. However before that can happen I need to sure that you won't be threat to my plan."**_** Cora says.**

"_**You can't kill me."**_** Bella says**

"_**Oh I know. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to trap you in a different form. Try raising your son as an animal."**_** Cora says smirking. She flicks her wrist at Bella whom transforms into a white and grey wolf. **_**"Enjoy your new life." **_**Cora imparts to Bella and walks out of the room.**

**Present day- Storybrooke**

**Bella is looking out the window with tears stream down her face remembering her husband's death and being trapped in a wolf's form and how her son died believing that he was abandoned by his parents. **_**"One down one to go."**_** She whispers.**


	4. Chapter 4: phase 1

Author's note: I apologize for taking a long time updating the story. School got in the way and I could not figure out which way to go with this chapter. Hope you guys like it and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a Time.

'_It's such a relief to finally be home again and away from Neverland, from Pan and the lost boys'_ Emma thinks while shuddering at how close she came to losing Henry and how if it hadn't have been for Regina and Gold, Henry could have died. Maybe Regina has changed, and that she can be trusted to stay on the path of good. While these thoughts are going on in Emma's head, she is sitting in her office looking out the window just enjoying the quiet and peacefulness. She is startled from her thoughts by an annoying sound coming from the only cell being occupied by Jefferson who she was forced to arrest for public disturbance and public drunkenness earlier that morning. Jefferson is yelling from the cell about how he is hungry, and that he wants to go home and that he thinks that Emma should let him go. _"Shut up Jefferson. Your giving me a headache."_ Emma yells back at him looking irritated at him.

"_Bella!"_ Jefferson shouts from his cell when he sees Bella entering the sheriff station. _"Have you come to free me?"_ He asks. _"No, now shut up you fool."_ Bella says as she looks around for sheriff Swan. Once she has spotted Emma, she starts walking towards her. _"Hi my name is_ _Bella. I'm here to bail out my friend Jefferson." _She says while nodding her head toward Jefferson.

Emma looks at her with confusion _"Wait, I'm sorry, what?"_ she says.

"_I'm here to bail out my friend."_ Bella repeats.

"_You're Jefferson's friend? Why?"_ asked Emma, who realized that she was being rude. _"I'm sorry. I am being rude. It's just I didn't think Jefferson had any friends." _She said to Bella.

"_Yeah I know, but Jefferson is my only friend and he saved me from freezing to death two months ago."_ Bella informs Emma.

"_Oh, I'm sorry." _Said Emma looking awkward.

"_Moving on, can you please let him go because he's been having a rough time these past few days and I don't know why he's been acting like that? It might have something to do with him going over to the mayor's house,"_ revealed Bella.

Emma looks at her perplexed _"What? Why would Jefferson go Regina's house?" _Emma inquired.

"_The Mayor summoned him to her house about a week ago and when he came back he looked a mess because his clothes were torn and there were blood stains everywhere. At first, I assumed that he had attacked the mayor so I went to go check on the mayor, but found her alive and well, and looking rather pleased with herself. I'm_ _afraid that something terrible happened to him because he's been getting drunk and just yesterday he was saying such awful things to Grace which is really odd because he loves her and would never say such terrible things to her."_ Bella divulges to Emma looking distraught and close to tears at how Jefferson has changed in the passed week. Emma looks at Bella with a severe expression on her face. _"What do you mean when you say that something terrible happened to Jefferson when he went to Regina's house?" _Emma asked. Bella looks up at Emma with tears running down her face and she starts sobbing because she feels miserable at the fact that her only friend as changed and not for the better.

Emma looks at Bella clearly uncomfortable at dealing with someone crying and awkwardly pats the crying woman on the shoulder. _"I'll help you figure out what happened to Jefferson at Regina's house and we'll make it right." _Emma tells her. Bella looks at Emma with a hopeful expression on her face and hugs Emma, whispering _"Thank you thank you thank you." _


End file.
